Friends Forever
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Six best friends go their separate ways after high school. Seven years later, they reunite! Please R&R!
1. First day back at school

**Friends Forever**

**Characters: Trish, Lita, Victoria, Gail Kim, Stacy, Torrie, more later on.**

**Rating: PG-13 for now but will soon change to R.**

**Date: January 9, 2005**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the divas of the World Wrestling Entertainment.**

**Summary: These six best friends go their separate ways after graduating high school. Seven years later, they reunite for Amy's wedding. Some catching up and reminiscing to do.**

_Seven years ago, January 9, 1999_

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles, California. The warm breeze whisked through the trees and the sun was shining bright in the sky.

School was back in session after a two-week winter break. Lots of students filled the hallways, laughing, giggling and catching up with one another. Lockers were opening and closing and shoes were clacking on the floor.

The bell rang for homeroom. Students began filling the classroom quickly.

One of the students was wearing a pink halter top and black cargo pants. Her fiery red hair flowed freely and her face was a natural glow. She looked around the room until she found raven haired girl waving at her to come over.

She did just that.

She settled down in her desk and placed her supplies on her desk.

"Hello, everyone," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Amy," they responded.

Amy Christine Dumas then turned to the raven haired girl. "So, how was your vacation?"

Lisa Marie Varon returned her smile. "It was awesome! Dave and I went skiing with my family."

Patricia Stratus whistled. "Wow! You two must be serious, huh?"

"I don't what to say. I really, _really _like him. He's so kind and generous towards me," Lisa beamed.

Gail Kim hugged her friend. "Well, I'm glad you found someone else bedsides that Richards. I still can't get over he abused you like that."

Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. That's the last thing or the last person she wanted to talk about. Steven Richards was a fucking pain in the ass. She was so glad he got expelled from school. The way he treated her and the way he abused her almost caused her to commit suicide.

"Listen, baby girl. I have nothing, and I mean _nothing _but contempt for the asshole. I have better things to do with my time. Who know? Maybe Dave could be the one," Lisa beamed again.

Trish hugged her friend. "I'm glad to hear that, chick. Dave's seem like a nice guy."

"I know," Lisa giggled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite group of girls," a female voice said.

The ladies looked up and saw Torrie Wilson standing behind them with a goofy smile on her face.

"Torrie! Nice for you to join us. Have a seat," Amy suggested.

"Will do." she pulled a desk up to them and took a seat.

"How was your vacation?" Gail asked.

Torrie giggled. "It was great! Peter and his family went with my family down to Mexico. Of course, Peter and I did a little making out on the beach!"

Peter Gruner has been her boyfriend for three years. They have been best friends for the last nine years because both of their parents were best friends.

"Wow! You must really had a great time with him." Trish laughed.

"What can I say? I love him. My mother said she could see me and Peter married in a few years." Torrie giggled again.

Amy looked at her. "Well, she could be right. I see the way you act around him. You're smitten with him."

"And how!" Torrie laughed.

Just then, Stacy Keibler came in. The tall, blond cheerleading beauty pulled a desk up and sat in the circle.

"What's up, girls?" Stacy said with a smile.

"Stacy, how was your winter break?" Torrie asked as she hugged her friend.

"It was fun. Rob and I went ice skating, skiing, and we went to the arcade. Basically, we had so much fun together," Stacy replied, grinning.

Rob Van Dam and Stacy just started going out after her brutal break up with Johnny Nitro. After she heard a rumor that he was cheating on her with her former friend, Melina Perez, Stacy had vowed to stay away from boys until Rob came along and healed her heart.

"I'm so happy for you, Stace. Johnny was stupid to stray away from you," Amy said, patting her hand.

"Tell me about it. And Melina was a bitch in heat, anyway. I can't believe she was my friend." Stacy groaned.

"Forget about the whore. Wanna know what happened on my break?" Gail asked.

"What happened, girl?" Lisa asked, leaning forward on the desk..

"Randy's parents were out of town. We had the whole house to ourselves." Gail grinned.

"You didn't..." Trish was getting scared.

"No! Randy treated me with respect. We did make out on his bed but nothing went further than that. Besides, his younger brother came home early," Gail said, frowning.

"I'm glad to hear that, Gail. You don't wanna rush into sex after what happened with Joey," Amy said.

How could she not remember what happened? Joey Mercury was her first serious boyfriend who took her virginity away and never looked back. Sure, she wanted it, but he was so cold and calculating about the encounter that he even told some of his friends how lousy she was.

"I'm just glad I didn't get any type of disease. I'm being more careful now," Gail declared with a smile.

Lisa turned to Trish. "What about you chick? What did you and Andrew do over the break?"

Andrew Martin has been her boyfriend for the last four years, but they have been friends since the 4th grade. Once they realized their feelings for each other, they never looked back.

"Andrew invited me and my family up to Toronto. We had a blast. We went snow boarding, skiing and ice skating. At night, Andrew took me to this hip teen club downtown and we made out under the stars." Trish sighed happily.

"I can't believe this! You and Andrew are still going strong after all these years! How do you do it?" Amy asked, looking astonished.

"Easy. We love and respect one another. Also, we're completely honest with each other. Relationships like that take major effort, if you know what I mean," Trish declared.

"I hear you, girlie. Hunter and I have the same thing. He loves me and I love him," Amy said with a smile.

"Which leads me to the next question: what did you and loverboy do over the break?" Torrie asked.

Amy giggled nervously. "Everything! Hunter and I went skiing on the slopes, ice skating, walking around in the park and we even went on a carriage ride. Through it all, he gave me a diamond heart shaped necklace."

The ladies looked at the necklace and admired how beautiful it was around her neck.

"Thank you," Amy said.

The bell rang for class. The six ladies groaned and put their desks back into the proper position. When the teacher came in, Amy pulled out a piece of paper and wrote some stuff down. Afterward, she silently handed the note to Trish.

When Trish got the note, she opened it up and it said: _that's not all Hunter and I did together. Tell the girls to meet me at lunch later. I'll tell you the full story. _

Trish just smiled.

**Okay, that was the first chapter. The first four chapters will be in their high schools years. The rest will in the grown-up years.**

**Please review!**


	2. Graduation and graduation party

**I'm back! I can't believe my story has gotten popular so quickly! Well, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Date: January 11, 2006**

_Five months later, June 10, 1999_

"I can't believe this, girls! At this time tomorrow, we'll be high school graduates!" Gail exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, either! Man, how time goes by so quick!" Amy beamed.

The others agreed. They were in Gail's living room, watching movies and pigging out on junk food. Gail, Lisa and Stacy camped out on the couch while Amy, Trish and Torrie laid on the floor, watching _Clueless_.

So much had happened with these six best friend within the last five months. Their senior prom was two weeks ago and they had a blast. What was even better was the face all six of them had dates.

Hunter was the perfect gentleman with Amy. He surprised her with a limo and they even had a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. Coming from a privileged family had its perks and hazards for Hunter.

When they arrived at the prom, everyone in the room was shocked to see the free sprit beauty looking elegant in her strapless red dress. Red seemed to be Amy's favorite color nowadays.

The other ladies fared just as well. Lisa had on a black and white one-strapped gown, which complements her skin tone and with her silver jewelry make her brown eyes look bright. Her dress matched Dave's black tuxedo nicely.

Gail had an all white gown with matching long gloves. Her long black hair was pulled up into a bun and her gold earrings complemented her Asian beauty. Her gown complemented Randy's white tuxedo.

Torrie and Stacy wore matching creme colored gowns. Some said they looked like twins almost. Because Stacy's an only child and Torrie has three older brothers, they act more like sisters than friends.

Last, but certainly not least, Trish looked beautiful in her hot pink gown. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a twist bun and her silver and gold jewelry made her shine.

Throughout the night, the ladies danced and partied the night away with their respective boyfriends. As usual, the prom holds a special meaning to the class of 1999. This was the last time they were gonna see each other in high school.

"Hey, what are we gonna do after graduation, girls? Matter of fact, what are we gonna do for the summer?" Amy asked as she stretched out on the carpet floor.

Trish shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know about you, but my parents gave me $2000 for my graduation present. I'm thinking about going to Hawaii."

"I hear you. My parents gave me some money, too. I'm thinking about going on a trip," Stacy replied while she sipped on her soda.

"I was thinking the same thing. I mean, I love my family, but I wanna get away for a while," Torrie agreed, snaking on some popcorn.

Gail nodded her head in agreement. "Tell me about it. My parents want me to get a summer job so I could save some money on buying some books when I start college. Fuck that! I wanna have fun."

"Here, here," Lisa agreed, giving Gail a high-five.

While the girls were talking, Amy remained quiet for a moment. Then, she was hit with an idea. After all, this is last time these girls will see each other in a long time. Maybe this is an opportunity she's been looking for

"Girls, I have an idea," she spoke up.

All the girls grew quiet and looked at Amy with intensity.

"Why don't all of us go on a trip together?" Amy suggested.

Trish looked confused. "Go on a trip together? What made you think that?"

"Think about it: tomorrow's graduation and we have nothing to do for the summer. Plus, all of you talked about going away for a while. And, we're gonna be separated by the time college comes around. Who knows when the next time we're gonna see each other," Amy explained.

The rest of the ladies looked at each other for a moment. Amy was right. College was gonna separate them. Might as well enjoy each other's company while they can.

"So what do you say? You in or not?" Amy asked as she stood up.

Trish was the first to speak up, "What the hell? I'm in!"

"Why the fuck not? I have nothing better to do for the summer," Gail jumped in.

"Ames, you can count me in, too," Lisa said with a smile.

Stacy and Torrie stood up. "We're in, too. Let's have some fun. Just us six girls!"

All six ladies hugged each other.

X

_The next night..._

"I now present to you, the Catherine Jones High School class of 1999!" Principal Theodore Long declared.

The senior class yelled and screamed for joy, throwing their caps up in the air. They finally did it! They were officially high school graduates and they couldn't be happier. Four years proved to be worth it.

In the parking lot, the six ladies were taking pictures with their families. After they each received a hug from a family member, they met up and hugged each other tightly.

"I can't believe it's over!" Amy exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes. She was hugging Trish.

"I can't believe it, either, Ames!" Trish replied.

Gail, Lisa, Torrie and Stacy were in a group hug. Soon, Amy and Trish joined in. All six ladies cried together.

"I'm so proud of all of us. We did this together," Stacy choked.

"We sure did. Now, we can relax and spend the last summer together as friends," Torrie said softly.

"I know what you mean, girl. After summer break is over, I'm going down south. I'm really gonna miss you guys so much," Gail said through her tears.

"Girl, we still have three months together. And, we're going on a trip together, remember? So, don't worry about it," Torrie convinced her.

Gail leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I guess you're right, chick. We still have the whole summer."

Amy wiped her tears with her fingers. "Come on, girls. Melina's throwing an all night graduation party at her parents' hotel."

X

_At the hotel..._

Melina's party was in full effect by the time the six ladies walked in. What they saw was guests laughing, dancing, eating and having a good time.

"I still can't believe Melina's parents are allowing her to throw a party here," Stacy said, looking astonished.

Gail rolled her eyes. "Yeah, especially after what happened the last time."

"I was on a trip overseas at that time. What happened?" Trish asked.

"Man, the whole entire floor was ripped into shreds. I'm surprise she's still _breathing _after her parents gave her hell," Gail explained.

"Really? I can't believe it!" Trish explained.

Just then, Melina Perez made her way through the crowd of dancers. Her 500 watt smile radiated the room. Being rich had its benefits.

"Ladies, I'm so glad you made it," Melina said through her smile.

"Well, we couldn't turn down one of your best parties. You have quite the crowd here," Amy said.

"Well, I had to convince my parents that I could handle it this time. I told my guests before hand that they have to clean up after themselves. Listen, just make yourselves at home. Food and drinks are on the other side of the room. And, if you wanna use any of the hotels rooms, my father's paying for it," Melina said before she made her way to the dancers.

"All right. I'm gonna see you guys later. I'm gonna look for Hunter," Amy said before she left.

"Bye, Ames," the ladies said.

Lisa and Gail found their boyfriends talking to their friends and headed for them. Trish saw Andrew playing basketball with Kurt Angle and Shawn Michaels. She decided to surprise him.

As he shoot the ball through the hoop, Andrew felt a pair of arms being wrapped around his waist. He could only smile.

"Is that my wonderful girlfriend holding me?" he asked with a grin.

Trish laid her head against his back. "And you know this, man!"

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly. Even though the room was dark, she was blushing.

"Only you can do that to me," Trish whispered.

Andrew just laughing.

Meanwhile, Amy walked upstairs. Hunter mentioned that he got a hotel room because he wanted to be alone with her. She giggled after he kissed her quickly and walked away casually.

When she got upstairs, she noticed a the first door on the right was slightly ajar. Amy smiled when she walked towards it. She opened the door wide and stepped inside, not before she placed a 'do not disturb' sign on the knob and closed the door.

When she turned around, she started to cry. Hunter had really outdone himself. He spread red rose petals all over the floor, lit candles, and had soft music playing on the stereo. She couldn't believe he did for her. How did she end up with such a romantic man like him?

"Ames, is that you out there?" Hunter asked. He was in the other room.

"Yes, it's me," she answered.

"Well, come on in here. I have one more surprise for you," he said in a faint whisper.

Amy grew nervous as she walked towards the bedroom. Once she got there, she saw Hunter sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a terry robe and he was smiling. She pounced on him quickly, kissing him madly and laughing her ass off.

"You know what to do when it comes to romance," Amy beamed.

Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you know this, woman. I love you and I just wanna make you happy."

"You're doing just that. And, just for the record, I love you, too," Amy said before she kissed him again.

Nothing else mattered when the two made sweet love for the rest of the night.

**Author's note: the next chapter will be the trip. I just wanna go on record and say that T-money will get credit for the story he wrote on six best friends. I just borrowed some ideas, that's all.**


	3. On their way to their last time together

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long but my computer was messed up so I had to fix it! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Date: January 23, 2006**

_Two weeks later..._

The morning sun was getting ready to rise. The birds were chirping and the breeze whisked through the grass and the trees.

The alarm clock rang through her ears. She pounded on the object with her hand until the ringing stopped. She sat up on the bed and yawned, stretching her arms out. She then reached over and grabbed a bottle of water, twist the cap off and took a big swig before she threw the bottle in the trash can.

Amy looked at the time. 7:00 a.m. _Damn, I'm getting too old for this shit. I'm out of high school, for God's sake. Why in the hell am I up so early? _she thought with a groan. Then she realized she needed to get ready for the trip she had planned with her friends. Going back to sleep was way out of the question.

There was a knock on her door. "Wake up, stupid. Mom wants you downstairs for breakfast so you can leave."

Amy groaned. How in the hell did she end up with Billy as her brother? He was mean and bitter who used to beat her up whenever he felt like it. A part of her was glad she was gonna be away from him for a while.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute, Billy," she responded. She climbed out of bed, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready.

X

"Lisa, you have everything ready?" her mother asked when she stepped inside her room.

"Yes, mom. I just have to get dressed," Lisa replied.

"Okay, honey. When you get done, come downstairs and eat something. I don't want you go on this trip on an empty stomach," her mother said before she closed the door.

Lisa just smiled before she slid on her favorite pair of jeans and an halter top. Then she heard her stomach growl. She was hungry. Maybe she was so excited about going on the trip with her friends she forgot to eat something.

Just then, the phone rang. Lisa hopped on the bed and picked up the phone off the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, baby. How's it going?" _Dave said on the other line.

"I'm so glad to hear from you! I was just getting ready to go downstairs for breakfast. I'm gonna be leaving in a little while," Lisa said through her smile.

"_Really? I was just lying in my bed, thinking about you. I'm gonna miss you," _Dave admitted.

"I'm only gonna be gone for a few weeks, Dave. I'll call you as much as I can and I'll write to you once a week. I'm gonna think about you a lot," Lisa assured him.

"_Same here. Listen, I gotta get ready for work. Call me when you get there, okay?" _Dave said.

"Okay. I love you," she said.

"_I love you, too. Call me later," _he said before he hung up the phone.

Lisa put the phone back on the receiver and climbed out of the bed. After she checked herself in the mirror, she left her room and headed downstairs to be with her family.

X

"Gail! You ready?" her older sister Alexandra called from downstairs.

She sighed deeply as she brushed her long black hair. She loved her sister but sometimes, she can be a real pain in the ass. Since her parents were out of town, Alexandra took the liberty of taking Gail to the airport.

Gail put her brush in her bag and checked herself in the mirror one more time before she grabbed her things and left the bathroom. Humming, she went downstairs and met her sister at the front door.

"Damn. What took you so long, little sister? Even I don't take that long to get ready," Alexandra complained.

Gail rolled her eyes. "Alex, did anyone ever said you're such a pain in the ass? Just shut up for once!"

Alexandra was shocked to hear her sister said that. Gail pushed past her and walked out the door, fuming.

X

Stacy, Torrie and Trish arrived at the airport. They decided to ride together because they said their good-byes to their families and plus, the fare of the taxi would be much cheaper.

"I can't believe this. In just a few minutes, we're gonna be on that plane, flying to Hawaii!" Stacy exclaimed with a smile.

"I know what you mean. This is gonna be great!" Torrie agreed.

Trish wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "I can't believe this is the last time we're gonna be together. Come September, we're gonna go our separate ways."

All three ladies hugged.

Meanwhile, Gail and Alexandra arrived at the airport, not speaking to each other. After what Gail had said earlier, how could they speak to each other? Alexandra realized that maybe she was a pain in the ass who needs to loosen up.

When they pulled up, Gail opened the door and was about to high tail it, but Alexandra stopped her.

"Little sister, wait a minute. I wanna say something," Alex confirmed.

"Make it quick. I have to meet my friends inside," Gail scolded.

Alex took a deep breath. "Listen, I know I haven't been the nicest towards you and I wanna say that I don't blame you one bit. It's just that, you're gonna be leaving and I won't have anyone to mess with."

Gail snorted before she got out of the car. "That's your excuse? Sorry, Alex. You gotta do better than that. I'm gone."

"Gail, wait. We can talk about this! I wasn't even finished yet!" Alexandra yelled.

Gail didn't bother to listen to what her older sister said. She was already inside the gates.

Just then, Amy and Lisa Marie arrived inside, the luggages carted behind them. They stopped and looked around for their friends.

"Have you seen them yet?" Amy asked.

Lisa Marie shook her head. "I don't see them anywhere, Ames. Maybe they're at the terminal."

Amy and Lisa kept looking around until they saw Gail, Torrie, Trish and Stacy standing at the terminal.

"I found them, Lisa. They're standing over there," Amy pointed out.

"Cool. Let's meet them," Lisa said as they walked towards the rest of the group.

"Glad you decided to show up, ladies. We were afraid you changed your minds," Gail said with a smirk.

"Lisa and I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this, especially with our best friends. So, let's stop talking and board the plane!" Amy exclaimed.

All six ladies headed for their plane after the flight attendant announced that the first flight to Hawaii was about to take off. With their bags being carted away behind them, the six ladies headed towards their plane, anticipating the last time being together.

**Next chapter, Hawaii and the tearful farewell.**


	4. The farewell

**Date: January 30, 2006**

With the sun beaming down on her bronzed body, Amy adjusted the sunglasses on her face and shifted around on the dewy sand. She looked over and saw Torrie, Stacy, Lisa, Trish and Gail doing the exact same thing.

Torrie and Stacy was lying on their stomachs, getting their tan on their backs. Lisa was reading a book, Trish and Gail was making a sand castle. Amy just laid on her back and soaked in the sun as the clear blue water crashed against their bikini waxed bodies.

"Ah, this is the life," Amy sighed deeply.

"Tell me about it, girlfriend. Being with your best friends on a tropical island is just awesome," Stacy said with a grin.

Trish dust the sand off her legs. "Amy, coming here was a great idea. All six of us together makes all the difference in the world."

"I know what you mean. Who knows when the next time we're gonna get together like this again," Gail declared as she placed her sunglasses on her face.

Torrie groaned. "Gail, let's not go there. Let's just have fun, okay?"

"Torrie's right. I just wanna spend this time with my girlfriends. Let's leave it at that," Lisa demanded.

Amy turned on her stomach and removed her bikini top. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"How about we go to a club? Torrie and I went online and we found some interesting places to go to. Are you game?" Stacy asked.

"Sure, I'm down," Amy said.

"Count me in. I would love to go clubbin'," Gail replied with a grin.

Trish sat up and wiped the said away from her. "You can count me in, too."

Lisa sat her book down. "I'm down."

"Might as well count me in, too. I need to explore Hawaii, anyway," Torrie declared.

"Great!" Stacy exclaimed. "So, we'll stay out here a little bit longer and we'll go back to our room and get ready for our night out on the town!"

X

_Later that night..._

"Ames, are you ready yet?" Trish called from the bedroom. She was applying make up in the mirror.

"I'll be ready in a minute. I just need to apply my make up and I'll be all set!" Amy answered from the bathroom.

Trish groaned as she sat on the bed, trying to keep her lavender halter top and tight pants from being dirty. After a few more hours of tanning, the ladies decided to head inside and get ready for their night out on the town.

Since they arrived, the hotel room arrangements have been hectic. First, there was no room to fit all six ladies so they had to put in the room, two at a time.

Trish and Amy immediately decided to share a room together, since they're both neat freaks. The other ladies tend to be slobs at times.

A few minutes later, Amy came out of the bathroom, decked in a short red halter top, red leather pants and red high heeled sandals. Her fiery hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her face was made into a natural glow.

"Damn, girl. Can't you wear another color?" Trish asked, looking at her astonished.

Amy laughed. "I have you know that red is my favorite color. If you don't like it, kiss my ass!"

Trish laughed before she hopped off of bed. "I can't believe you're going out wearing that..._again_."

Amy snorted. "I have you know this is my favorite outfit. My mother got this for me on my 17th birthday and I loved it ever since."

"I rest my case, then. I'm sure you'll end up wearing it on your 50th birthday." Trish laughed.

Amy took exception to what her best friend said and threw a pillow at her. Trish stopped laughing for a moment before she threw one back at her. The two ladies ended up having a pillow fight before there was a knock at the door.

"Damn. I'm glad you didn't ruin my outfit, woman," Trish said before she went and opened the door.

"Ladies, are we ready?" Stacy and Torrie stepped inside, wearing matching black leather dresses.

"Didn't anyone ever said you two look like twins?" Trish chuckled.

Torrie stuck her tongue out at her. "At least we wear simple colors. What the hell is up with you wearing lavender?"

"Lavender is very lucrative. It's light and fresh. Compare to Amy's red outfit, I have no inner bitch in me," Trish said with a smile.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed.

Stacy threw her arms around Amy. "Don't get upset, girl. Let's go party!"

X

The club they decided to go was in full swing by the time they walked inside. The place was filled with high school and college students, standing around talking, drinking, dancing, laughing and just having a good time.

"Man, this place is packed!" Gail screamed. Like Stacy and Torrie, Gail opted to wear an all white, strapless leather dress. The skirt rested above her thighs and her long black hair flowed freely.

"You're telling me," Lisa agreed. She wore an strapless purple halter top, black hip huggers and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Shall we go in there and dance out asses off?" Stacy suggested.

"Let's," the other ladies said before the headed towards the dance floor.

Throughout the night, the ladies was dancing with every guy that came their way. But, it was Amy who was racking up dance partners the most. Her carefree, free sprit personality was the reason why boys fall for her in the first place.

"Excuse me, Miss. May I have this dance?" a deep, male voice asked her from behind.

She turned around and was shocked to see Hunter standing there, smiling at her. Immediately, she leaped in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, looking surprised.

"I was lonely back home so I decided to come here and surprise you. And, I wanted to give you this," he said as he handed her a small black velvet box.

She opened it and was stunned to see a diamond ring sparkle in her eyes. Tears of joy fell from her eyes when he got down on his knee, causing the crowd to stop what they were doing and gather around the couple.

"Amy Christine Dumas, I had loved you for so long. I wanted tonight to be just right so, here I am, down on my knees, asking you to be my wife. Ames, will you marry me?" Hunter asked.

She couldn't believe it! Her boyfriend was proposing to her right in front of everyone! How sweet is that?

She took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "I love you, Hunter. I would love nothing more than to be your wife."

He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around while the crowd cheered them on. Lisa, Trish, Gail, Stacy and Torrie cried for their best friend.

"Our little girl's growing up," Stacy cried while she hugged Torrie.

"You said it," Trish said with a smile.

X

_Three weeks later..._

After the ladies got home from Hawaii, they decided to hang around each other before they had to leave for college. Classes was in two more weeks so they went shopping for clothes, shoes, school supplies and any other things they needed to get ready.

For Amy, Trish, Stacy, Torrie, Lisa and Gail, saying good-bye to each other will be the toughest thing they had to do.

X

_Two weeks later..._

"This is it. This is the end of us as we know it," Gail said, tears falling from her eyes.

Stacy cried. "I'm gonna miss you all. You guys are the greatest friends a girl could ask for."

The ladies were at the airport. They were getting ready to leave for college. The night before, all six ladies spent the night at Amy's house, playing games, watching movies and talking about their friendship.

"I'm so emotional right now. I'm gonna miss you all so much. You're the closest thing to family I had forever," Amy said, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Trish hugged Amy. "As far as I'm concerned, you are my family. All of you are my sisters. I'm so fortunate to share my life, my experiences and my joy with all of you."

"I feel the same way, girl. I love you all so much," Lisa said before she went over and hugged Gail. Soon, all six ladies joined together in a group hug and cried.

When Amy's flight was announced, she looked at her best friends for the last time before she headed for the terminal. She turned around and, with tears falling from her blood shot eyes, waved at her 'sisters' one last time before she disappeared.

"Well, my flight's next. I guess I'll be on my way. I love you all," Lisa said before she picked up her bags and headed for the terminal, crying all the way.

Gail was next to leave. "I better get going. One of the people from the university is picking me up when I land in Vancouver. I love you all very much."

She left, which left the three beautiful blonds. Out of the three, Torrie and Stacy will be going to same college and will be rooming together. Trish has decided to back to her family's hometown and attend York University.

"You two behave, okay? Don't party too much," Trish scolded them playfully.

"Don't worry, Mom. Stacy and I will look out for each other. You just take care of yourself, okay?" Torrie said before she hugged Trish tightly.

"I will. I love you both," Trish replied before she headed for the terminal.

Torrie and Stacy stood there, crying. Holding hands, they headed for the terminal, holding back their tears as they kiss their childhood dreams good-bye forever.

**I'm so emotional right now! Well, now that high school's over with, I can go on with the adult years, starting with the next chapter!**


	5. What's Amy been up to

**All right, I'm back! Now I have something special for y'all. We're now in the adult years and the next six chapters will be what the ladies have been doing since graduating college. I decided to mix them up a little.**

**Date: February 2, 2006**

**Author's note: The first lady in this chapter will be none other than Amy.**

_Seven years later...February 2, 2006_

"Honey, mail call!" Hunter yelled as he walked in the house.

Amy bounced down the stairs and leaped in his arms, kissing him madly. Then he handed her the stacks of mail. While she shifted through them, she looked at him with a smile and blushed with fever. How did she end up with a wonderful guy like him?

So much has happen in the last seven years. Ever since her fiancé proposed to her in Hawaii, she didn't wanna go one day being without him in her life.

In fact, she was pleasantly surprised when she learned Hunter went to a different college just 15 minutes from the college she was attending. Every weekend, he would go and visit her, which would lead to some mind-blowing lovemaking.

During the one weekend Hunter visited, the two laid in the bed and discussed their upcoming wedding. Amy once said she had always wanted to get married on Valentine's day. Hunter said he would do just about anything for her so they agreed on an Valentine's day wedding.

"Baby, how many people are we inviting besides our family members?" Hunter asked while he walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm inviting some of my friends from work and some of my friends from high school. What about you?" Amy replied.

"Same here. It's not gonna be a big wedding," he called from the kitchen.

Amy plopped down on the soft and continued shifting through her mail until she came across a sealed envelope with Trish's name on it. Squealing with excitement, she ripped it open and began reading the long letter.

_Dear Ames,_

_It's been seven years, hasn't it? I can't believe we've been separated for so long after high school. Anyway, I missed you so much. Not one day has gone by that I _don't _think about you. Ever since we went our separate ways, I couldn't stop crying because I was so far away from my best friends._

_Well, let me catch you up on what's been going on with our gang. I'll start with me. Andrew and I got married and we have two beautiful children, Audrey and Michael. I run my own publishing company and Andrew's a celebrity chef. We're living in New York City now. Look for his cooking show to be on the air within a few weeks._

_I learned Lisa married Dave and they're living in Phoenix. They're expecting their first child within the next month. They co-own a gym down there._

_Can you believe Gail's pregnant with Randy's baby? She told me when we talked on the phone a few months ago. She should be due by the time you receive this letter. Oh, yeah, Randy's a model now. With his good looks and cocky smile, he made the right career move._

_Stacy and Torrie can't seem to stay away from each other. Not only did they get married at the same time, they even got pregnant at the same time. Stacy had a little boy and Torrie had a little girl. They're both staying at home and taking care of their children._

_I hope things are okay with you and Hunter. I heard you two are planning to wed on Valentine's day. That's so romantic. I'm so happy for you. I knew you find a guy like him._

_Anyway, I'll be flying down there within the next couple of days. I'm having one of my neighbors watch the kids because Andrew will be heading up north for a pastry competition. I can't wait to see you again!_

_Love always,_

_Trish._

_P.S. I forgot to tell you that I'm expecting my third child in three more months (LOL)!_

Amy smiled while she wiped her tears away from her face. She couldn't believe one of her best friends was coming down to see her. She hopped off the couch and danced around with the letter in her hand, not noticing Hunter coming in the room and looking at her with a weird expression on his face.

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

"Trish's coming to our wedding!" she exclaimed as she jumped in his arms.

"That's great! I'm sure you two will catch up when you two get together again," he said before he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

_You mean all five of my friends. I hope the others decide to come down and see me again, _Amy thought.

X

Later that night, Amy was lying in bed, reflecting on her life with her best friends. So much they had shared, so much they had dreamed, so much they had experienced.

Without waking Hunter up, she climbed out of bed and left the room, quietly tiptoeing downstairs.

She went to the nearest drawer and pulled out her high school yearbook. She sat down at the dining room table and began glancing through.

Amy couldn't help but laugh at her own photo. How horrible did she look on that day? Her hair was out of place, her make-up was all wrong and her clothes looked like they haven't been clean in ages.

_Oh, God. What was I thinking that day? I had to rush just so I could get to school on time! Why they had to put this picture in the yearbook? I looked terrible! _Amy thought with a laugh.

She kept going and came across a picture of Trish, looking beautiful with her long blond hair flowed freely around her shoulders. God, she looked so clean that day!

The other girls looked better than her that day. Amy just laughed.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Hunter asked as he walked towards her.

Ames just shrugged. "I guess I'm too excited to sleep. I'm just looking over my yearbook."

"I'm so glad you kept yours. I can't seem to find mine," he said as he sat down next to her.

"You never seem to keep up with anything nowadays. That's the one habit we need to work on," Amy reminded him with a laugh.

Hunter kissed her forehead. "Woman, come back to bed. I'm so tired."

"You go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

He got up and headed for the stairs. Amy looked at her yearbook one more time before she put it back in her drawer and headed upstairs for some much needed sleep.

**Next chapter, we'll find out what Gail has been doing!**


	6. Randy, Gail and Rowan

**I'm back! Sorry it took a while but reality was kicking me in the ass!**

**Date: February 14, 2006 (Happy Valentine's day!)**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter short, along with the others so that I can get the reunion underway real soon.**

Gail nursed her newborn baby boy, Rowan in her arms while she was sitting in her rocking chair, singing. Her days being with him have been filled with laughter, joy and tears. Randy had a photo shoot to go to she had to tend to her son by herself.

While she was nursing Rowan, she got up from the rocking chair and walked towards the table where piles of letters and postcards were stacked at. With her free hand, she picked up a letter, which was written by Amy. Gail was so happy one of her best friends was getting married. She was also happy that the rest of her friends had settled down and had children.

It made Gail wonder: when is she gonna get married?

Or does Randy wanna get married at all?

_I want a husband and I wanna secure a future with him. But, I don't know if Randy wants that right now. His modeling career's taking off and I don't wanna ruin that for him, _she thought.

Rowan was crying. Gail lifted him up and smelled his diaper, then made a disgusting face when she realized he needed to change. She sat the letter down on the table and took her son to the changing table.

X

"Randy, we need to talk," Gail said, her voice sounding firm.

"Okay. Let me put my little champ in his crib," Randy said before he went over and sat Rowan down in his crib.

He took his girl by the hand and led her over to the sofa. They both sat down, silence filling the air. Gail didn't look at her boyfriend for a moment because she was too busy looking at her shaking hands.

"So, what did you wanna talk about, baby?" Randy asked, breaking the silence.

Gail cleared her throat. "Well...I don't know where to start. Um, well, I wanna secure a future with you but I don't know if you want that. I mean, you have a successful modeling career and yet I end up having Rowan..."

He cut her off. "Are you saying you wanna get married?"

"Yes. That's what I'm saying. But, if you don't want to, I understand. I'll still love you as you are," Gail said before she lowered her head.

To her surprise, Randy leaned over and kissed her sweetly. Gail opened her eyes and stared at the man she loved more than anything.

"What was that for?" she asked, looking confused.

"Do you realized you just made me the happiest man in the world?" Randy exclaimed.

"I did?" she was still confused.

"Gail, I want nothing more than to be married to you. Sure, I love my life as a model but you and Rowan are number one in my life. I wanna have more children with you. I want you to be the woman of my dreams," he said before he got up from the couch.

Gail looked at him, grinning from ear, as he came back over to her. Randy kneeled down in front of her and revealed a small black velvet box. When he opened it, she was shocked to see a sparkling diamond ring shining in her eyes.

"Gail, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" he asked with a smile.

She took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "I would love nothing more."

X

"So, how long will you be gone?" Randy asked.

Gail was packing her bags so she could leave for California. She was pacing around the room, trying to get everything ready

"Five days at least. I have so much catching up to do with my girls. I'm gonna be staying with Amy while I'm down there," she replied.

"I still can't believe Amy's finally getting married. How long has she been engaged?" he asked as he handed her some fresh set of clothes.

She rolled her eyes and sighed."Seven years. She and Hunter had been together longer. They didn't wanna rush into marriage right away. I still don't understand why you won't come down to the wedding with me."

"Hunter was never one of my favorite people in the world. We did act civil towards each other, but, other than that, we were never really close," he explained.

She laughed. "I guess that's a good reason."

"Looks like I got my hands full while you're gone. But, don't worry. Rowan and I will have a lot of fun together. Ain't that right, little man?" Randy asked with a grin.

Rowan was bouncing up and down in his crib and cooed at his father. Gail stopped packing for a moment and went over to her larger than life child.

"Are you gonna be good for your daddy, sweetheart?" she asked as she picked him up.

The baby just cooed at her and laughed.

"Rowan will be in good hands. I won't be on another photo shoot for another week so me and my little champ will have a whole lot of fun together." he leaned over and kissed his son on his forehead and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you. But, you know that, right?" Randy said, smiling.

Gail returned his smile. "Yes, I know that. Matter of fact, I love you, too."

**Next chapter, Stacy and Torrie!**


	7. Torrie and Stacy: On their way

**I'm back! I know I need to update but I have so many ideas in my head, I can't concentrate sometimes.**

**Date: February 21, 2006**

"Come on, Torrie. We need to leave soon!" Stacy yelled as she waited inside the car.

"I'm coming! I just need to get Avery!" Torrie yelled back.

Stacy slumped in the front seat, her son in her arms. She was waiting for Torrie to drop her off at her neighbor's house. Amy's wedding was in a couple of days and she needed to find someone to watch over her son while she was gone. Her husband was out of town so he couldn't take Austin with him.

A few minutes later, Torrie walked out, holding her little girl in her arms. With her bag slung over her shoulders, she headed towards the car.

"What took you so long?" Stacy asked as she poked her head out the window.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure Avery had everything she needed before we go. Peter's gonna pick her up at your neighbor's," Torrie said before she strapped Avery in her car seat.

Torrie got in the driver's seat and closed the door. She put the keys in the ignition and cut on the engine to the SUV. She pulled off in the street and drove.

"So, have you heard from any of the girls lately?" Torrie asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Trish and I talked on the phone yesterday. She was actually flying down there. Lisa e-mailed me; saying she's driving. Gail's also flying. She told me her and Randy are getting married," Stacy informed her best friend.

"Are you serious? Randy really wanna settle down with her now? What happened?" Torrie was surprised.

"Rowan changed him. That baby had him wrapped around his chubby little finger. He's the best." Stacy chuckled.

"Didn't you used to have a crush on Randy at one point?" Torrie asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

Stacy smiled."I did. But, he didn't see me like that. I was just a friend to him. Really, he's been really pinning for Gail since freshman year."

Suddenly, Austin and Avery started crying. Torrie and Stacy groaned but they couldn't pull over just yet. Stacy's neighbor's house was just a few more blocks.

X

"Thank you again, Maria. We couldn't someone to watch over the kids at the last minute," Torrie said as she handed Avery over to Stacy's neighbor.

The petite raven-haired beauty smiled. "It's no problem. Ashley and Michael would love Avery and Austin's company. My husband wouldn't mind having them

Stacy handed her a piece of paper. "These are the number where we can be reached. Also, Amy has a computer so you can e-mail me, too. Torrie's e-mail is also there."

"That's cool. I'm sure you two need to get going so you won't miss your flight. Call me when you get settled in," Maria said with a smile.

"Thank you very much. We'll call you soon," Stacy said before she and Torrie headed down the stairs to the car.

After Maria closed the door, Stacy turned around and sighed deeply. She missed her son already and she hadn't left yet.

"Hey, I miss Avery, too. But, we'll be back for them, all right?" Torrie assured her with a grin.

Stacy smiled at what she said and got in the car.

**Next up, Lisa!**


	8. Lisa's steamy way to leave

**Now that I'm done with my other story, which took a short matter of time to put out, I can now focus on my long deserted story. I wanna thank you all for your support!**

**Author's note: I'm gonna be changing the rating of this story. Things are about to get steamy in this chapter and the next!**

**Date: March 3, 2006**

The gym was crowded and full of life. People were messing with weights, stretching, doing yoga and just standing around talking.

Holding her little girl in her arms, Lisa looked around the room and smiled at the atmosphere. She couldn't believe how popular her gym has gotten in just a short matter of time. She and her husband Dave put a lot of effort into their project and it worked.

Speaking of Dave, she saw him giving tips to a bodybuilder. Juggling her baby on her hip, she walked over to him and giggled.

"And, remember, always remain on a high protein diet. You'll build more muscle and more mass when you have eggs and protein shakes in your system," Dave said. When he turned around, he saw Lisa smiling.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked with a grin.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Not long. Good advice, by the way."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, I just wanna help out. Opening this gym is important to me."

Lisa pretended to be shocked. "More important than me? I can't believe this!"

He laughed before he leaned over and kissed her softly. She forgot about what he said when they pulled apart.

"Baby, you know you and Simone are more important to me than anything else," Dave said with a smile on his face.

Lisa just smiled.

X

"So how long will you be gone?" Dave asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

Lisa was packing her bags in the bedroom. Amy's wedding was in a week so she needed to get going.

"Five days at the latest. I'm gonna be staying with Amy. I found out my other friends are gonna come to the wedding, too. We're gonna be doing a lot of catching up," Lisa said.

Simone was in her crib, bouncing up and down and giggling. Lisa and Dave smiled at their daughter. They couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Simone had her mother's black hair and brown eyes but she also had her father's copper tone complexion and laid back personality.

"Are you gonna be okay with her while I'm gone?" Lisa asked as she resumed packing her bags.

Dave went over and grabbed Simone out of her crib. "Me and her are gonna be just fine. We're gonna have so much fun together."

Lisa smiled just as she finished packing. When she got done, she placed the bags on the floor and flopped down on the mattress.

"Well, I'm done. What do wanna do now?" she asked.

Dave stepped out for a second with Simone in his arms. When he came back, he closed the door slightly and hopped on the bed beside her.

"I know something we can do." he said with a grin.

Lisa sat up and looked at him. "Where's our baby?"

He took her in his arms."She fell asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful when she did that. So I took her back in her room and laid her down in her crib."

"Good. Cause the last time we made love, Simone had to watch. I don't want our baby girl thinking daddy's hurting mommy." she laughed.

She pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Dave responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her close to him.

They began removing each other's clothes in the process. Once they were naked, they slipped under the covers and fell into each other's arms. Dave caressed her breasts with his hands, tweaking her swollen, sore nipples gently. Lisa threw her head back and moaned his name.

Before long, she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him madly. She sighed deeply when he slid into her effortlessly. Up and down, he pounded into her with sheer rapture. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingers in his back. Going six weeks without having sex proved to be exhausting.

"Dave! Oh, Dave!" she screamed as she felt her legs weak with desire.

Faster and harder, Dave drove into her with brute force. Lisa screamed out his name. The core of her throbbed with passion. She didn't wanna disturb her sleeping baby but it was so hard. Dave was doing so many things to her body, she completely forgot about it.

Finally, she reached the ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy. Dave wasn't far behind. They fell into each other's arms and breathed heavily.

"Can you believe how much screaming I did and Simone didn't cry?" Lisa said with a giggle.

Dave laughed. "Maybe she was so tired from bouncing around so much."

She began to yawn. "Now I'm tired."

He watched her fall asleep. He pulled the covers up to their sweaty bodies and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed her forehead gently before he fell asleep himself.

**One more chapter before the reunion! Stay tuned!**


	9. Andrew and Trish's quiet time

**I'm back again! I have some time to put this chapter down so read and enjoy!**

**Date: March 4, 2006**

"Audrey, come here! You need to get dressed!" Trish said while she was chasing her three-year-old daughter, who was clad only in her diaper, around the house.

Finally, she grabbed her baby by her hand and took her to the changing table. Audrey was dressed in a white shirt, flower skirt and white tennis shoes.

"Okay, now you can go play. Don't get hurt, now," Trish said as she sat the baby down on the floor.

Audrey ran away while she sat down on the sofa. She grabbed a drinking glass and poured herself a glass of lemon iced tea. This was tiring. Juggling a career, a marriage and two children was exhausting. And with her third child on the way, things got way more complicated.

Thank goodness she only has Audrey to deal with. Michael, her six-year-old son, was staying with a neighbor. Andrew was out on some errands which left her pretty much alone.

Speaking of Andrew, since her publishing company was booming, she barley had any time for him. She placed her hand on her swollen belly and smiled when she felt the baby move. Three more months before the baby comes in the world and she couldn't wait.

"Baby, I'm home!" Andrew yelled when he came inside.

"I'm in the living room!" she yelled back.

He dropped his things on the floor and went to where his wife was. Then, he plopped down on the couch, took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Where's the kids?" he asked immediately.

"Michael's over at Lucinda's and Audrey's over there playing," Trish said while she pointed to the play area their daughter was at.

Andrew placed his hand on her swollen belly. "How long before this baby comes in?"

"Three more months. I can't wait." she smiled.

He looked at her with a concern look on his face. "Are you sure you're well enough to travel? I'm just concerned, that's all."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Baby, this means so much to me. Amy's one of my best friends. She's finally getting married and I wanna be there. I know you're concerned about my welfare but I need to do this. I love her like a sister. Do you know it's been seven years since I'd seen all of my friends?"

"I know. I'm just worried," he said softly.

She reached up and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not gonna let anything happen to me or our baby."

X

"When are you leaving?" Andrew asked while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Tomorrow afternoon. One of my friends is taking me to the airport," Trish moaned. She was sitting at the edge of the bed.

The house was now quiet. Earlier, one of Trish's neighbors came and picked up Audrey, who was asleep. So throughout this time, he's been giving her back massages and feeding her just so she wouldn't get hungry.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Just for three days. I'm judging the competition. The winner will be my co-host for my cooking show," he replied.

"That's great! I'm so proud." she smiled.

Andrew leaned down and kissed her, first lightly, then more passionately. Trish responded by slipping her tongue in his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked as he flopped down on the bed and took her in his arms.

"Yes, I know. And you know I love you, too?" she said with a grin.

He leaned over and kissed her again, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Careful not to hurt her, he slipped his hand inside her shirt and fondled her right breast, rolling her nipple with his thumb and index finger. She moaned in his mouth, slipping her hand down in his pants. He groaned when she started caressing his hard length.

Within minutes, their clothes were removed and they fell back on the queen size bed. He sat her on top of him, making sure she doesn't fall down. He surged upward, sliding inside of her slowly and gently. She moaned and started moving her hips, bringing them close to climax. Being with her husband felt so new and so fresh. Only he could bring her to nature's passionate heights.

Trish threw her head back and moaned. Even though Andrew was going slow with her, she felt the heat consuming within her. And that's deep for a woman who's six months pregnant with her third child.

Hungry for more, she rocked back and forth against him, trying her hardest not to hurt the baby. All she could she feel was the sensation lurching inside of her soul.

When the time came, she reached paradise, screaming out his name. Afterward, she fell away from and landed on the bed, breathing heavily with a smile on her face.

Andrew chuckled. "For a pregnant woman, you gave me one hell of a ride."

Trish pushed him away playfully. "You big lug. I really had no choice. What would happen if you were on top of me?"

He took her in his arms. "I wouldn't hurt you. I would've been gentle with you."

**Next chapter, the reunion!**

**BTW, I made my decision about doing a sequel on my last story. Because you guys loved it so much, I decided I'm gonna do it. Be on the lookout for _'He's Back: The Return of Adam Copeland vol. 1' _in the coming days!**


	10. The tearful reunion

**I'm back! It's the moment you all have been waiting for! Read and enjoy!**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter kinda long so bare with me and hang on.**

**Date: March 7, 2006**

_**February 10, 2006**_

The next day, Amy had the house cleaned. Her friends were coming within minutes and she needed to be prepared. Hunter went to the airport to pick the girls up so for the most part, she's been cooking, cleaning, and making sure everything turned out right.

_This is it! This is the moment I've been waiting for! I'm gonna see my friends again! _Amy thought with a grin.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and went into her bedroom. Her clothes were sprawled across the bed. She sat down at the edge of the bed and started applying lotion on her legs. She hummed along while she was doing this and smiled.

_I can't believe this is happening. My best friends are coming to see me. I can't wait to see them! _Amy thought as she got dressed. She looked in her mirror and saw her newly rounded form. She found out she was pregnant yesterday and she was excited. When she told Hunter about their upcoming baby and he was so excited.

She heard the car pull up in the driveway. Getting excited, she checked herself in the mirror one more time, not applying any make-up and she left the bedroom.

"Baby, we're here!" Hunter yelled as he stepped inside.

Amy skipped down the stairs and leaped in his arms. She kissed him sweetly just as three blonde women stepped inside the home.

"Oh, my God! Trish, Stacy and Torrie! Come here and give me a hug!" Amy squealed with delight.

All four ladies engaged in a group hug; laughing, crying and just reliving the joy of seeing each other again. Hunter carried their luggage in the house while the ladies went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, God. I can't believe you guys are here. How have you been doing?" Amy asked with tears falling from her eyes.

"Stacy and I are doing fine. We're stay-at-home moms now. This is the first time we've been away from our kids longer than one day," Torrie said with a giggle.

"You have a baby girl?" Trish asked.

Torrie nodded her head. "Her name's Avery. And Stacy has a baby boy. She named him Austin."

"You named him Austin? You named your son after 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin?" Amy asked, looking surprised.

Stacy shrugged her shoulders.

Trish placed her hand on her swollen belly. "Well, I have two kids; a little boy and a little girl. And I have another baby on the way."

"I'm so happy for you, Trishy. When are you due?" Amy asked as she hugged her.

"Three months. I found out I'm having twins!" Trish exclaimed.

Stacy and Torrie looked at her in shock. "Twins?" they said together.

"Yes. It's a boy and a girl. Andrew and I already picked out the names for the babies. We're gonna name them Michelle and Marcus." Trish smiled.

"Those are nice names. Hunter and I need to start picking out names for our baby," Amy said with a smile.

"Y-you're pregnant?" all the ladies asked at the same time.

Amy nodded her head, which caused Trish to wrapped her arms around her. Torrie and Stacy hugged their friend and giggled.

"I can't believe this! All of us are having children! Man, how much times fly!" Stacy exclaimed.

Just then, doorbell rang. Amy moved to get up but Hunter beat her to the punch.

"Sit down, baby. Rest and catch up with your friends," he suggested with a smile.

She did just that and sat back down on the sofa. A few minutes later, two black haired women entered, smiling.

"Ladies, how are we doing?" one woman asked with a grin.

They looked up and saw Lisa and Gail. Immediately, Torrie and Stacy leaped up from the couch and hugged their best friends. Before long, all six ladies were hugging each other.

"So, did you two get here okay?" Amy asked as she sat down on the sofa.

Lisa took her seat on the floor. "Yes. Dave drove me to the airport. He personally wanted to make sure I boarded my flight in one piece."

"Randy did the same thing with me. The person who supposed to pick me up canceled at the last minute. So, he took me to the airport," Gail said before she took her seat in between Torrie and Stacy.

"So, what's been going on with you two? Anything special happened with you?" Amy asked.

Gail smiled. "Randy and I are getting married!"

"Are you serious?" Trish asked, looking shocked.

"Dead serious. He said he would love to spend the rest of his life with me. I think our son changed him," Gail said with a laugh.

"Stacy told me about that. A baby can change your life. Look what happened to us when our children came into the world. We've been blessed," Torrie said. She wrapped her arm around Stacy.

"That's so true," Stacy said with a grin.

X

Later, Trish was in the guest room, unpacking her things. The others were downstairs playing _Life. _She sat down at the edge of the bed and picked up the phone. She decided to call Andrew.

After only two rings, he picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" _he answered.

"Hey, baby. It's me. I just called to let you know that I made it okay," Trish said with a giggle.

"_Oh, you did? Well, I'm glad you did. How does it feel being back with your girls again?" _Andrew asked.

She sighed happily. "It feels so good. It was like we never left each other. I'm so happy to see my girls again."

"_I'm happy for you. Listen, the competition is about to start so I gotta get going. I'll call you later," _he said.

"Okay. I love you," she said with a grin.

"_I love you, too, baby. I'll call you later," _he said before she heard the tone ringing in her ear.

Trish hung up the phone and felt the babies kick in her stomach. She realized they were hungry. She managed to get up from the bed and went downstairs to be with her friends again.

"There you are, Stratus. We thought you fell asleep," Amy said when she came into the kitchen.

"No. I did some unpacking and I called my husband on the phone. Then, my babies started kicking up a storm. That's when I knew they were hungry," Trish said as she grabbed some chocolate chip cookies from the plate.

"Want some milk to go with that?" Stacy asked as she poured a glass of milk in her hand.

"Sure. I need some," Trish said.

Stacy sat the glass on the table and poured another glass. Then, she sat down and indulged into some cookies.

"Ames, I forgot how good your cookies were," Stacy beamed.

"I agree with Stacy. These cookies are great!" Gail exclaimed.

"I give all praise to my mother. She made the best cookies I ever had," Amy said with a smile.

"Is she coming to your wedding?" Trish took a bite of her cookie.

Amy sighed deeply. "She and my father are coming. As for my brother, he's not coming. He hates me."

"I could never understand why Billy hated you so much, Ames," Lisa said, shaking her head.

"Because I never got into any major trouble and I never gave my parents any major problems. BasicallyI was the good girl and he resented me," Amy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank goodness I didn't have this kind of problem with my brothers. I actually got along with them," Lisa said.

"My brothers were too overprotective. I could never bring any of my boyfriends around them because they would scare him away. I'm glad they gave Peter a chance." Torrie giggled.

Trish smiled. "I'm glad I have sisters. Christie and Melissa are my best friends. We've always been close to each other."

"Don't get me started. I mean, Alexandra's a pain in the ass but I love her. Matter of fact, I'm gonna give her a call," Gail said before she got up.

"I'm jealous of you all. You all have siblings while I'm the only child. Sometimes, I get so lonely," Stacy said, sorrow filling her voice.

Torrie wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Baby girl, you're not alone. You have us. We're all family. We're all sisters. We love each other."

Lisa placed her hand over Stacy's. "Torrie's right, babe. We're the closest thing to family you have. So don't worry about being alone. We're all here for you."

Stacy began to smile. "You're right. Why should I have to be alone? I have the greatest friends in the world."

Amy smiled, got up and went to the oven. "Who wants more cookies?"

**Well, that's the reunion. I hope you like it! Anyway, the next chapters will all lead up to Amy and Hunter's wedding!**

**Please review!**


	11. Spending the day together

**I'm back again with a new chapter! I'm so happy to do the reunion chapter! I knew it was time for these six best friends get together again. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Date: March 11, 2006**

**Author's note: The next several chapters will be short because I'm making the wedding chapter long. Bare with me on this.**

_**February 11, 2006**_

With Amy and Hunter's wedding just days away, the ladies took their time to prepare for the special day.

Driving to the nearest bridal shop, the six friends had their whole day planned. First, the went to breakfast at the same restaurant they went to in their high school days. Then, they went to the mall and did some serious shopping. Finally, they went back to their old high school and visited all of their old teachers.

Pulling up in the parking lot, Amy reached up and adjusted the mirror in front of her, making sure no one came crashing behind her. Once she found a parking spot, she pulled up, killed the engine to her car and got out, which the five other ladies did.

"So, Ames. Are you nervous?" Gail asked while she was adjusting her sunglasses on her face.

"Yes, I'm nervous. But, I'm excited nervous," Amy said before she opened the door and walked inside.

The owner of the boutique, Rena Mero, who was also known as Sable, greeted Amy with a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"How's it going, Ames?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm fine. Me and my baby are doing fine," Amy replied with a grin.

Sable looked at the rest of the gang. "How's every one else doing?"

"We're all fine, Sable. We're here for Amy's wedding," Trish said, speaking for all of them.

"You're just in luck. I have a private fitting for you all. Come with me," Sable said before she left.

A few minutes later, Trish, Stacy, Torrie, Gail and Lisa picked out their bridesmaids' dresses. Trish was able to get a bigger size due to her growing belly.

Amy, on the other hand, had her share of options concerning her wedding dress. Since the ceremony was gonna be small, private and intimate she opted to find a simple, all white dress. And, because she was now pregnant, finding a dress that would fit over her now slightly swollen belly was difficult.

"Is everything okay?" Sable asked as she approached Amy.

"Not really. I don't know what dress I wanna wear for the wedding. And, with my pregnancy now intact, I'm stumped," Amy admitted.

Suddenly, an idea popped in Sable's head. She looked the rack of wedding dresses and found the one Amy would love. She pulled it out and came back towards Amy.

"I think you'll like this dress," Sable said as she handed the dress over.

Amy held the dress up and smiled. "You're right, Sable. I _do _like this dress."

X

"So when you gotta go and get your dress?" Stacy asked Amy as she pulled up in the driveway.

"Tomorrow. I found one that will fit my belly," Amy said as she killed the engine to her car.

"Ames, I'm surprised you and Hunter didn't get married right after you got engaged." Lisa chuckled.

"We wanted an long engagement. Beside, we both were starting college anyway. We didn't wanna rush into anything," Amy said as she headed up the stairs.

"Hey, that was a wise you made, babe. That's why the divorce rate in America is so high. So many people rush to get married and then they realize it was not what they wanted to be," Stacy said, rolling her eyes.

Torrie nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, Stace. I'm glad Peter and I agreed to get married after we graduated from school."

"Same here with me and Dave," Lisa beamed.

Gail smiled at her friends. "I'm so happy Randy and I are getting married."

Amy wrapped her arms around Gail and giggled. "I know how you feel, girlfriend."

Trish felt the babies kick, which caused her to smile. "Girls, my babies kicked."

All the ladies placed their hands on Trish's belly and, sure enough, the twins kicked. Tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Can you believe this?" Trish asked.

"No, we can't. It's so beautiful," Amy said with a smile.

**Like I said, the next three chapter will be short because I'm making the wedding long. **

**Now, this is where you come in. I need you to pick out five groomsmen for Hunter. Please review and let me know!**


	12. Planning for the sex party

**How are you doing? Since I don't have anything else to do, I'm gonna put this chapter in today!**

**Enjoy!**

**Date: March 17, 2006 (Happy St. Patrick's Day!)**

**Author's note: The five other ladies' men will come at the wedding.**

_**February 12, 2006**_

"Hi, Melina. What brings you here?" Amy said as she let her next door neighbor inside her home.

Like the others, Melina Perez went to college and graduated with a degree in Business Management. After college, she inherited the hotel her parents own.

"Hi, ladies. How are you guys doing?" Melina asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Fine. How have you been doing, Mel?" Trish asked. She was laying down on the recliner.

"I'm good. I'm running the hotel chain now," Melina revealed with a smile on her face.

"Oh, so you're in the family business, huh?" Stacy asked. She and Torrie was sitting on the floor, munching on some popcorn.

Melina shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "Yeah, well, I knew I was gonna end up in the hotel business. Business is so good that I'm getting ready to expand within the next couple of months."

"What about your personal life? Is it all good?" Lisa asked. She was reading a magazine while Gail was laying on the couch, taking a much needed nap.

"Yes. My husband, Johnny and I are expecting our first child soon," Melina said with a smile on her face.

Amy hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

**(A/N: I don't like Melina but I don't hate her, either. I decided to make her NICE in my story.)**

"So, anyway, I'm here to talk to you about the party," Melina said as they pulled apart.

"What party?" Trish asked, looking confused.

"Melina's planning my bachelorette party," Amy reminded them.

Stacy looked at Melina with interest. "Are you getting male strippers?"

"No, I'm doing something different this time. I'm planning a sex party," Melina revealed.

Torrie's face scrunched up in confusion. "A sex party? What do you mean by that?"

Amy laughed. "What she means is a sex party is for women to come together and some lady sell them some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Stacy asked.

Lisa and Trish was getting the hint. "Sex toys, vibrators, edible underwear, those kind of things," Amy explained.

"Oh, I get it," Stacy said with a smile.

"You're actually gonna allow Melina to throw that kind of party, Ames?" Trish asked.

"Yes. I think it's different and exciting. Besides, I didn't wanna have a stripper at the party, anyway," Amy said.

Melina got up and headed for the door. "I gotta go. The party's tomorrow night at my hotel. You're all invited."

"Thanks, Mel. We'll see you later," Amy said before Melina closed the door behind her and left.

"Are you gonna buy anything?" Trish asked as she got up.

"Yes, I am. I need to buy some things to make my wedding night exciting." Amy giggled.

Gail just woke up then. "Did I hear you say you're gonna buy some things at a sex party?"

Lisa looked down at her sleeping friend. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything. I heard about these kind of parties. They're really popular among married women. My mother and sister went to one last year and let's just say their sex lives went through the roof!" Gail giggled.

"Did it, really?" Lisa asked in astonishment.

"Yes. Which is why I'm going to that party. Now that Randy and I are getting married, this party will be the perfect opportunity for me to spice up my sex life," Gail said with a grin.

"You can count me in, too. I wanna know what it's like," Stacy said.

"Same here," Torrie agreed.

"I'm game for a sex party. I need some things to keep me sexy after I give birth," Trish said.

"I would like to go, too. I always wanted to go to one of those parties," Lisa said with a giggle.

Amy stood up. "All right. So it's settled. Tomorrow night, we're going to the sex party. Everyone dress up nice and make sure your wallets are tight with cash. We're gonna have a ball!"

**I never went to these sex parties but I have heard about them through romance magazines. I thought it would be cool to incorporate that into the chapter!**

**Only one more chapter left before the wedding! Can you take it?**

**Please review!**


	13. The sex pary begins and ends with a grin

**I'm back with another chapter! We're getting closer and closer to the wedding (adamamy425, I got you on this) and I can't wait to put it down for my loyal readers. So enjoy the chapter with the ladies going to the sex party and let me know what you think!**

**Date: March 22, 2006**

_**February 13, 2006: The day before the wedding!**_

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna be Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley. I can't wait!" Amy beamed while she was driving.

"Are you excited to be getting married?" Trish asked. She sat in the passenger's seat.

"Too excited," Amy said with a grin.

"Well, we're happy for you, girl," Lisa said with a smile. She, Gail, Stacy and Torrie were sitting in the backseat.

The ladies were on their way to Melina's hotel for the sex party. Today has been a busy day for the ladies. First, they had to go and get the dresses while Hunter went and picked up Amy's parents from the airport. Since the wedding was less than 12 hours away, they got busy with the wedding rehearsal, picking out flowers and candles and decorating the church.

Amy, because of her pregnancy, had to take a time out just so she could rejuvenate. Making wedding plans proved to be overwhelming for her body and her mind.

"Are there gonna be any food at the party?" Trish asked, breaking the silence.

"Mel said she got the cook to make something. Half the women that are coming are pregnant," Amy revealed.

"Are you serious?" Torrie asked. She was reading a romance novel.

Amy nodded her head. Then she pulled up in the parking lot at the hotel and found a parking spot.

"We're here," Amy announced as she killed the engine to her car.

All six ladies got out of the car and headed towards the hotel. The party was taking place in the ballroom.

"Will Melina recognize us?" Gail asked as they stepped inside.

"She should. There she is standing at the entranceway," Trish said while she pointed at the female figure.

"Ladies, I'm so glad you made it," Melina said as she saw the six ladies walking towards her.

"How could we miss possibly one of the best parties you even had?" Amy said while she hugged her.

"Well, you just go on in there and make yourselves at home. I had to make the cook prepare a buffet because I didn't think I was gonna have so many women coming," Melina said with a laugh.

The ladies stepped inside the ballroom. Melina was right. The sex party had a huge turnout. Practically every married woman showed up to see what it was all about.

"Damn. This place is packed!" Lisa exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. So many women showed up," Gail said with a giggle.

Amy smiled. "Ladies, should we go and mingle?"

The ladies nodded their heads before they broke up and joined the crowd. Amy grabbed a glass of punch from a passing waiter and joined in the conversation with other married women.

"Ames, how are you doing?" Ashley Massaro, the CEO of _Real Punk Girls_ publishing asked as she hugged her.

"I'm good, Ash. How you and Matt are doing?" Amy asked.

"Matt and I are good. We're getting married next month," Ashley revealed.

Amy dated Matt Hardy for a while back in junior high school before he moved to another state. They tried a long distance relationship but they decided they were better off as friends.

"I'm so happy for you, Ash. Matt's a great guy," Amy said with a smile.

Throughout the night, the ladies mingled with some of their friends from high school before Melina asked for their attention. The room was quiet as the ladies sat down on the chairs.

"Ladies, I'm so glad you decided to come out here this evening. As you know, one of my best friends is getting married tomorrow so I wanted to throw a party in her honor. At this time, one of my hotel clerks will pass out a order form for you," Melina said with a smile.

Lydia, one of the hotel clerks, passed out order forms.

"Now, on those forms are items you can purchase with a check, money order, cash and/or credit cards. Feel free to look over what you want then come and see me," Melina said.

Amy looked over her order form and was surprised to see all different kinds of body lotions, sex creams, vibrators, edible underwear and X-rated movies on the sheet. She looked at the other ladies and they had the same expression on their faces.

"So, what do you think about this?" Trish whispered.

"There's so many to choose from," Amy said softly.

"You're telling me," Lisa whispered.

Amy looked over and saw Gail checking something out of the sheet.

"Hey, Gail. What are you getting?" Amy asked.

"One of the X-rated videos. Randy and I love porn," Gail admitted with a blush on her cheeks.

Stacy was shocked. "You mean you and Randall actually don't mind watching other people have sex?"

Gail rolled her eyes. "We don't watch it for the entertainment. We watch it to get some ideas."

"That's a good point. Dave and I do the same thing. Watching adult entertainment can help your sex life," Lisa said.

"Someone agrees with me," Gail said with a smile.

Amy looked back on her order form. She knows what she's gonna get now. With her black pen, she checked off two bottles of raspberry body lotion, two sets of vanilla candles and two X-rated videos.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go and talk to Melina," Amy said as she got up and left.

She spotted Mel talking to her mother. Slowly, she took a deep breath and approached the hotel diva.

"Mel?" Amy asked.

She turned around and saw Amy with the order form in her hand.

"Find what you're looking for?" Melina asked with a smile on her face.

Amy nodded with a grin.

"Hunter's gonna be very happy with the results," Melina said with a lopsided grin on her sultry face.

**The next chapter will be the wedding! It's gonna be like three chapters into one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	14. The wedding and the reception

**It's the moment you all have been waiting for! The wedding is here! And I'm not pulling any punches in this one! You will be able to read it in FULL! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Date: March 27, 2006**

_**February 14, 2006 (Valentine's Day)**_

The next day, when the sun was getting ready to rise, Amy tossed and turned in her bed, groaning with impatience. Last night was truly a wild one but she had a little too much fun at the party. Nonetheless, she got what she wanted and the rest was history.

She turned over and looked at the time. 8:00 a.m. She was definitely not a morning person but she didn't have time to worry about that nor complain about her early morning bitchiness. A smile crept up on her face when she jumped up and started bouncing around on the bed. Today is the day she's been dreaming about since she was a little girl; the day she's been dreaming about forever.

She was finally getting married!

Jumping up and down on the bed, her heart beamed with happiness. She tried so hard not to make any noise but she was so excited. Today, she's about to become Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley and nothing's gonna change that.

"You're up so early," Trish said with a smile when she walked in.

Amy stopped jumping and plopped down on the mattress. She gestured her best friend to sit down next to her.

"I'm so happy, girl. I'm getting married today!" Amy exclaimed with a giggle.

"I'm so happy for you, girlfriend. You deserve to be happy with the man you love. Hunter's good for you and you're good for him. You two would make a great couple," Trish said as she took her in her arms.

"Did you sleep well?" Amy asked.

Trish nodded her head. "I had a dream about me and Andrew."

Amy looked up at her with a knowing look on her face. "I hope it's not another one of your sexual fantasies, girl."

"No!" Trish exclaimed with a laugh. "I dreamt about us and our kids. How happy we are as a family. Once you and Hunter are married, you're gonna have the same dreams, too."

Amy sighed deeply. "I hope so. I mean, look at me. I'm already pregnant with his baby."

"Makes no difference. You're getting married. So what if you're already starting a family with him. You love him and he loves you. Just be happy with him," Trish said with a smile.

"You're right, baby girl," Amy replied with a grin.

"Baby girl. You haven't called me that since high school. Damn, it's been so long," Trish beamed.

"I know. But, I'm happy you're here with me. I'm happy the others are here with me, too. I'm just so damn happy," Amy said. Tears were falling from her eyes.

Just then, the phone rang, causing Amy and Trish to jump up and laugh.

"It's probably Hunter," Amy said while she wiped her tears away with her fingers.

"I'll leave you alone. I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast with the others," Trish said before she kissed her cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Amy picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, baby. How did you sleep?" _Hunter said on the other line. He was staying at a friend's house.

"Pretty good, even though I had a little too much fun at the party. I was thinking about you, though," Amy said with a giggle.

"_I was thinking about you, too. I can't wait to make you my wife," _he said.

"I can't wait to make you my husband. I can't wait to see you at the alter," Amy said.

"_I gotta go. My friends are making breakfast and then we're going to get pampered. I'll see you soon," _he said.

"I love you, Hunter," she said with a smile.

"_I love you, too. I'll see you later," _were the last words he said before he hung up the phone.

Amy allowed the ring tone to rattle her ear for a moment before she hung up and got up off the bed. She went over and grabbed her wedding dress off the chair and held it up against her body. She twirled around and hummed softly as the sun broke through the window of her bedroom.

_Today's gonna be a beautiful day, _Amy thought with a bright smile on her face.

X

"God, Ames. You look so beautiful," Lisa said with tears falling from her eyes.

"She's right, girl. You look like an angel," Gail said with a smile.

"More like a princess," Stacy said.

Amy smiled at her best friends. She looked in the mirror and smiled brightly at her appearance. Her wedding dress turned out to be exactly what she wanted to be. Her long veil covered her face. The train of her dress was four feet long. The top of the dress was lacy and low cut, leaving a little cleavage and more skin.

"Are you nervous?" Torrie asked.

"A little bit. But, I'm so happy of how things turned out. I can't wait to be married," Amy said with a smile.

All six ladies hugged each other and cried. Today has been a joyous day for them all.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Amy's father, Mike Dumas walked in with his wife Christie trailing close behind.

"What's going on, Daddy?" Amy asked with a smile on her face.

Mike sighed deeply. "Ames, your brother's here. He wants to talk to you."

"Billy's here? He wants to see me?" Amy was shocked.

"Yes, honey. He realized he couldn't go another day without seeing you before you get married today. Will you let him in?" Mike asked.

Amy nodded her head, which left the other ladies to leave. Billy came in not too long after while Amy turned to face her younger brother.

"You look beautiful, big sis," he said softly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Listen, uh, I came here to tell you that I'm sorry," Billy revealed.

Amy was shocked he said that. Billy Dumas was sorry? How did that came about.

"You're sorry? What made you decided to apologize?" Amy asked. She still was in complete utter shock

"Mom and Dad knocked some sense into me. I realized that you didn't do anything wrong to me but I was bitter at you because you never gave them any problems. I hated you for something you didn't do to me; I resented you because you turned out better than me and I was so upset. I went to see a counselor and we were able to work some problems I had to deal with. Ames, I'm so sorry for all the hell I put you through. You were trying to be my big sister but I shut you out of my life. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Billy said. He was crying.

Amy couldn't help it. She reached over and hugged her brother tightly. She was crying as well.

"I forgive you, Billy. I forgive you," Amy cried.

X

The wedding march began as everyone watched the bridesmaids and the groomsmen walked down the aisle, hand in hand. Hunter surprised the women in Amy's life by having their husbands involved with the wedding.

First up was Trish and Andrew, looking at each other with love in their eyes. Trish's growing belly made her presence larger that life (no pun intended).

Next up, Torrie and her husband Peter walked down the aisle with smiles on their faces. After having Audrey, Torrie looked more radiant.

Gail and Randy were next. News about their engagement spread like butter. Everyone was so happy for them. Their planning on getting married within the next month.

Lisa and Dave walked down with knowing grins on their faces. When he came to see her last night, they wasted no time making up for lost time.

Finally, Stacy and Rob walked down the aisle, holding hands like they were two teenagers in love with each other.

Once the couples took their place at the alter, the pianist began playing 'Here Comes The Bride', causing everyone to stand up once again. Amy walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her beaming father. Her mother was behind her, making sure her train didn't get dirty.

Hunter was already up at the ramp, crying with joy. He couldn't believe the beautiful redhead marching up to him was gonna be his bride. He looked over and saw his parents winking him, telling him that they loved him so much.

When Amy reached the alter, her father lifted the veil away from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, little one," Mike said with a smile.

"I love you, too, Daddy," Amy replied with tears falling from her brown eyes. Thank God she didn't apply any mascara over her eyelashes.

"Who gives this beautiful bride away?" the minster asked.

"Her mother and I do," Mike said before he placed his daughter's hand into Hunter's. Then he took a seat next to Christie and held her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Amy Christine Dumas and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. If there's anyone who feels why these two should not join in hold matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one said a word, Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hunter and Amy. I understand you have written down your own vows. You may now speak," the minister said.

Amy turned and handed her bouquet of flowers over to Trish. Then, she turned back around and smiled when Hunter took her hands into his.

"Hunter, I've been in love with you since forever. You're the only person who gave me so much joy in my life. And, because of the joy you presented me with, we're gonna have a beautiful baby in our lives. You have shown me nothing but love and respect. You have shown me the true meaning of love. And I'm gonna continue to love and cherish you even after my dying day. I love you so much," Amy recited with more tears falling from her eyes.

Hunter was speechless. He couldn't believe she had written her vows down with so much compassion in her heart. He squeezed her hands and smiled.

"Ames, I love you with all my heart and soul. Every day, I feel so blessed to have you in my life. I'm not gonna just take you as my wife. I'm taking you as my lover, my best friend, my soul mate and as the mother of my child. I want to spend forever with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to see our kids running up and down our home. I love you, Ames, and I want you to love me all the same," he said with a grin.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked.

Andrew reached in his pocket and pulled out two wedding rings. Then, he handed them over to Hunter, who then handed them over to the minister.

"Hunter, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

"I do," he said.

"Then repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." he then placed the ring on her ring finger.

"Amy, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

"I do," she said through her tears.

"Then repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." she then placed the ring on his middle finger, then she leaned down and kissed it gently.

"By the power vested in me, in the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the minister said with a smile on his face.

More tears fell from Amy's eyes when Hunter took her in his arms, leaned over and kissed her passionately. The room was erupted with wild cheers as the saw the happy couple embrace passionately.

"I now present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley," the minister announced.

Walking down the aisle, the newlyweds looked at each other lovingly. The rest of the wedding party followed them close behind.

Once they got outside to the awaiting limo, Hunter scooped her up in her arms and twirled her around, tears falling from his eyes. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed like she was a little girl.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," he said as he sat her down on the ground.

With tears falling from her eyes and with a huge smile on her face, she looked up at the man she loved more than anything in the world.

"I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley."

X

_**Minutes later, at the wedding reception...**_

Guests arrived at Melina's hotel downtown for the reception. She went all out on this one. The ballroom was decorated with red, white and pink streamers and balloons. The table was set with pink tablecloth, the finest chinaware in the world and scattered rose petals all over the table.

She even had the caters whip up a buffet for the guests who want to have something in their stomachs. On the table was a long line of chicken, steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, broccoli, cauliflower, steamed carrots and tenderloins. At the end of the table was a huge wedding cake, along with cookies, brownies and little cute cupcakes with white and pink frosting on top.

The DJ was playing some music of the eighties, which was good for some people. The five ladies walked inside with their men on their arms.

"Beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Gail said with a grin.

Randy leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I'll say. I really enjoyed the vows they wrote."

"Are we gonna have our own vows when we get married?" Gail asked.

"Of course, baby. I want everyone to know how much I love you!" Randy exclaimed with that cocky grin of his.

"I'm glad," she replied with a smile on her face.

He led her on the dance floor where the rest of the party was and danced to the soft sounds of Spandau Ballet. The DJ stopped the music, however, when Hunter and Amy walked in, holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Well, well, well. We didn't think you two was gonna show up," Torrie said with a giggle.

Amy stuck her tongue out playfully. "Yeah, right. We took the long way."

"I bet you did," Trish said with a laugh.

Amy snorted at them before Melina made her way through the crowd.

"Ames, I'm so glad you made it. Listen, the DJ has been hassling me on you and Hunter taking the first dance together as husband and wife. Can you do this for me, please?" Melina pleaded.

Hunter shrugged his shoulders before he grabbed her by the hand and led her on the dance floor, just as the DJ starting playing a slow song. He took her in his arms and held her close to him as they swayed to the music.

"This is heaven," Amy beamed as she laid her head against his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I know what you mean. Our dreams came true."

"Trish and I talked earlier today and she told me she had a dream about her, Andrew and their kids. She told me how much they were happy together. She said that once we got married, I'm gonna be having those same dreams, too," she said with a smile.

He laughed. "Well, I hope you do. We're having a baby together. We're married now. I want to have those same dreams, too."

She leaned over and kissed him sweetly just as the DJ stopped playing the song they were dancing to. Amy groaned with impatience while Hunter just held her.

"Ames, I'm so sorry that I had to cut your dancing short but I just had to say something," Trish revealed with a giggle.

Amy stuck her tongue out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to propose a toast to Amy and Hunter. You know, when we were 13 years old, all six of us ladies sat around in Amy's bedroom, bragging about who's gonna get married. Then, one year later, we all ended up with the men of our dreams. Now look at us. We're all happy with the men of our lives. Amy, I see you with Hunter and I see how happy you are with him. I just wanna say, on the behalf of myself, Torrie, Stacy, Lisa, and Gail, we wish you all the best in the world. To Hunter and Amy," Trish said while she raised her glass of water up to them.

The newlyweds kissed again while the crowd cheered for them.

**Well, that's in the books. I hope you love the wedding, adamamy425. I dedicated this chapter to you!**

**Final chapter coming up! I'm also considering doing a sequel to this story, this time the ladies reunite for their high school reunion!**

**Please review!**


	15. The farewell and the aftermath

**I'm sorry I took so long. I had a lot on my mind and with the hype of Wrestlemania calming down, I needed a break. But, now I'm back and ready to go with my last chapter! And don't worry, I will be updating my next story for all you Hunter/Amy fanatics out there!**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: This is the last chapter. I'm seriously considering doing a sequel to this story. Let me know what you think!**

**Date: April 3, 2006**

_**One week later, February 21, 2006...**_

After a week long honeymoon in San Juan, Puerto Rico, Amy and Hunter returned home and faced reality. Their friends were leaving the next day and it was hard for them to deal with.

The next morning, she woke up and looked around her room. She looked over and saw Hunter sleeping peacefully, his blonde hair sprawled across the pillows. She leaned over and kissed him briefly before she climbed out of bed, careful not to wake him up. She figured he needed some sleep after the commotion they heard last night.

Walking down the stairs, she slipped on her robe. Heading towards the kitchen, she heard lots of talking and laughing. When she stepped inside, she saw Trish and Andrew slaving over the hot stove, cooking breakfast, Lisa, Gail, Randy and Dave playing cards on the table and Stacy, Torrie, Peter and Rob watching cartoons.

"Morning, everyone," Amy announced as she walked inside.

"Morning, Ames," they all responded together.

"Did any of you get any sleep last night? I know a certain someone was too busy getting busy," Amy said as she leered at Trish with a wicked grin on her face.

Trish blushed while Andrew just laughed. "If I woke up anyone last night, I apologize," she said with a giggle.

"Don't worry about it, girlfriend. We all were a little carried away last night," Gail said with a smile.

Torrie stared at her. "Peter and I were asleep until we heard the bed creaking next door. I tried to go back to sleep but it just got louder and louder."

It was now Stacy's turn to blush with fever. "Girl, I'm sorry. Rob just couldn't keep his damn hands off of me!"

"What can I say? You're so incredible," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and plopped her down on his lap.

Amy rolled her eyes and laughed as she went to the fridge. This has been the best week of her life. Not only did she get married to the man of her dreams but she had all of her friends back. During the time she spent with her five best friends, it was like they were back in high school all over again. It was like they never left.

"So, when do you guys leave?" Amy asked as she pulled out a carton of milk.

"Tonight. Our flight leaves at eight. I have to be back at work tomorrow," Trish said as she sat down on Andrew's lap.

"I thought you were gonna take some time off because of your babies," Lisa asked as she threw a card down on the table.

"I'm working from home right now. Andrew's cooking show is being filmed downtown so I'm at home with Audrey and Michael. So, it's not like I'm missing anything," Trish explained.

Torrie, Stacy and Gail know how Trish feels. Being at home with your children is a blessing but it can also be tiring.

"But I'm definitely gonna take some time off once Michelle and Marcus are born," Trish revealed.

"That's good. You deserve some time off. You work so hard to get where you are," Andrew said as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

Everyone in the room sighed at the couple.

X

_**Later that night...7:15 p.m.**_

"Well, this is it, ladies. Our last time together has caught up with us," Trish said.

All six ladies were standing outside Amy's home, waiting for their men to pull up.

Amy allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening yet again. The last week had flown by and she didn't realize it. She looked at her best friends with a tainted smile on her face.

"I'm really gonna miss you all so much. These last seven days have been the greatest days of my life," Amy cried.

Torrie leaned over and hugged Amy with all her might. Stacy did the same thing. Then Gail. Then Lisa. Finally, Trish hugged her tightly, like she didn't wanna let go. Amy's tears dampened her blonde hair but she didn't care. Her best friends were leaving her.

"This is not a good-bye, Ames. We're gonna see each other again," Trish said as they pulled apart.

"I know. But, it's so hard. It's like we're going to college all over again," Amy admitted.

"Tell me about it," Lisa said softly. She was crying as well.

Torrie and Stacy looked at them with bloodshot eyes. This has been an emotional trip for them as well.

Just then, three cars pulled up in front of the house. The men got out and grabbed their luggage. The ladies looked at them briefly before they turned their attention back to each other.

"I guess this is it," Gail said with a small smile on her face.

"Yes. We gotta go," Stacy said with a sigh.

All six ladies hugged each other once more before they pulled apart. Hunter came out and wrapped his arms around Amy while she watched her friends get into their respective cars. She waved at her best friends before they pulled away and drove down the street.

_I miss them already, _she thought as she and Hunter went back into the house.

X

_**Epilogue: One year later...**_

It's been a whole year since the reunion and the wedding. The six beautiful ladies have been doing quite well since they left. Let me break it down and tell you what each lady's been up to:

Randy and Gail got married a month after Amy's wedding. They recently welcomed a new addition to their family; a baby girl they named Melanie Crystal.

Trish gave birth to Michelle and Marcus. She's currently taking some time off from her publishing company so she could spend some time with her children. Andrew's cooking show in New York was a big hit all over the country.

Stacy and Torrie got pregnant at the same time again. This time, the results were different. Stacy gave birth to a baby girl she named Christine while Torrie gave birth to a baby boy she named Bailey.

Lisa and Dave had another baby girl. They decided to name her Amelia, after Lisa's mother, who died shortly after her second daughter was born. Simone was extremely happy to have a sister to play with.

Amy found out she was having twins, a boy and a girl. She named them Heather and Hilton. They were a living, breathing replica of Hunter, especially Hilton, who has his big nose (LOL).

The six ladies still keep in touch with each other via the phone and e-mail. They're anticipating another reunion in the near future.

No matter what happens, they will be friends forever!

**The end!**

**I hope you like this story. Like I said before, I'm seriously considering doing a sequel to this story. Review and let me know what you think. And give me some ideas. I don't mind a little help now and then!**

**Thank you again! And don't forget to review my other story _Vengeance: The Return of Adam Copeland Vol. 2_!**


End file.
